Como gato e rato
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Algo muda após Yuki admirar o primo adormecido. O que será?


**Título**: Como gato e rato.

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Yuuri Hokuto.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**[Kyuki, lemon Algo muda após Yuki admirar o primo adormecido. O que será?

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, Fruits Basket não pertence a mim, mas nada me impede de ter o Kyou e o Yuki nas minhas fantasias:P

**Alerta**: Slash, clichê, lemon, PWP. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota:** Essa fic é completamente sem nexo e conteúdo. Só tem uma pequena embromação no começo e o resto é lemon xD. Tá avisado.

**Como gato e rato.**

As gotas de chuva eram ouvidas através da janela parcialmente embaçada, devido às diferenças de temperatura entre o ambiente externo e o quarto de Kyou Souma, o amaldiçoado com o espírito do gato. Sem opção, devido à falta de entretenimento, o 'gato', como era conhecido, dormia tranqüilamente sobre sua confortável cama afinal, um dia de chuva é perfeito para uma soneca, não?

De longe, mal sabia que alguém o observava.

Espionando por entre uma pequena brecha na porta, estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que seu primo, suposto rival e, nas horas vagas, colega de classe Yuki Souma. Tudo bem, ele não estava ali há muito tempo. Estava, na verdade, apenas de passagem e lhe bateu uma súbita curiosidade de saber o que Kyou estava fazendo já que era raro o gato ficar tão quieto assim.

Quando observou pelo pequeno vão que se formou entre a porta e a parede, viu que ele dormia serenamente. Tão serenamente, que Yuki ficou paralisado admirando aquela cena rara e acabou esquecendo que estava indo levar roupas sujas para lavar.

Discretamente, empurrou a porta com o joelho para poder entrar no quarto. Deixou as roupas sobre uma mesinha no centro do cômodo e aproximou-se da cama. Em um movimento constante, a barriga do primo subia e descia.

Simplesmente, encantador.

Yuki viu que o primo dormia desprovido de cobertor, não resistiu ao impulso e cobriu-o delicadamente, dando um beijo em sua testa.

'Mas o que diabos estou fazendo?' pensou, corando e apressando-se em sair do quarto antes que o garoto das madeixas alaranjadas acordasse.

O coração do rato estava acelerado. Seu rosto parecia queimar e ele nem fazia questão de olhar no espelho para ver o quão corado devia estar. Mas que diabos de ato impulsivo fora aquele? Perdera o juízo?

- Souma-kun? – chamou Tohru, da escada – você pode descer um minutinho?

- Ah... Claro, Honda-san! Estou indo – respondeu, tentando se recuperar.

**Y**&**K**

Bruscamente, abriu os olhos ao sentir algo morno e úmido se encostando à sua testa. Mas não havia ninguém ali. Kyou não era exatamente alguém que costumava ter o sono pesado, por isso acordava com muita facilidade. Podia jurar que há alguns minutos, alguém o observava. Sentiu que estava quente e percebeu que estava coberto, além de notar a presença de um lote de roupas sujas sobre sua mesinha. Definitivamente, alguém esteve por ali.

Teria sido Tohru? A garota não tinha o costume de entrar sem ser convidada, embora às vezes fizesse isso. Mas por qual motivo ela se apressaria em sair do quarto sem ser vista?

Kyou percebeu que ainda chovia, mas perdeu completamente o sono. 'O que será que aquela ratazana de esgoto está fazendo agora?' Pensou. Ouviu o barulho de algo se chocando contra o chão, no primeiro andar e imaginou que Tohru poderia estar precisando de ajuda.

E estava certo.

A garota se encontrava ajoelhada no corredor, juntando pequenos cacos de vidro que um dia foram pratos. Ela se punia verbalmente e se desculpava com o nada, como de costume.

- Tudo bem com você? Não se machucou?

- Ah, Senhor Kyou! Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem! Só escorreguei e quebrei estes pratos – lamentou-se.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Oh, não! Já estou terminando de limpar – disse, juntando uns poucos pedaços que restavam com um pano.

Kyou franziu o cenho.

- Honda-san, trouxe um band aid para seu arranhão – Disse Yuki, entrando na sala com um pacote de curativos.

O gato percebeu que, no joelho esquerdo da garota, escorria um pequeno fio de sangue, provável conseqüência de um vidro perdido. Mas sua atenção foi rapidamente desviada do ferimento de Tohru, para o rosto de Yuki. A expressão que se formou nele era confusa.

- Obrigada, Souma-kun – sorriu gentilmente a garota – Com licença, vou jogar isso no lixo – disse, juntando os últimos cacos visíveis, pegando o pacote de curativo das mãos de Yuki e se retirando para a cozinha.

Ao perceber que Tohru se afastou, Kyou perguntou:

- O que você faz aqui, ratazana maldita?

- Se você não se lembra, eu também moro aqui, gato estúpido – respondeu friamente, virando o rosto – Eu realmente não merecia ter um idiota como você na família.

A ultima coisa que Yuki precisava era que Kyou acordasse. Já não bastava sua confusão mental com o gato longe, com ele por perto, a confusão transcenderia a mente. Novamente, o rato sentiu corar – motivo pelo qual virou o rosto para o primo, e seu coração acelerou. "Só porque eu o vi dormindo?" pensou, inconformado. "Mas que diabos de homem eu sou?"

- REPETE ISSO, RATAZANA! –Explodiu o gato, cerrando os punhos.

- Não preciso, me parece que você já entendeu, porque senão, minhas suspeitas de que você é um tapado completo serão enfim confirmadas.

Kyou rosnou e partiu para cima de Yuki, procurando dar-lhe um soco. O primo facilmente desviou do golpe e Kyou foi de encontro ao chão. Inconformado, levantou-se e iniciou uma seqüência de socos e chutes, todos evitados por Yuki. Tantas foram as tentativas, que o rato acabou ficando sem espaço atrás de si, tendo uma parede ali. Kyou sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Sem saída, ratazana.

Aproximou-se mais e mais. Yuki engoliu seco.

- G...Gato estúpido, o que pretende fazer? – Disse, fraquejando.

Perto demais, perto demais...MERDA. Será que Yuki estava dando pinta de estar atraído pelo primo?

Yuki sentiu as mãos de Kyou em seu rosto, puxando-lhe para mais perto. Estavam cara a cara, Kyou mantinha seu sorriso sarcástico e um ar triunfante, enquanto o outro estava assustado demais. As atitudes do gato estavam muito imprevisíveis, e o rato odiava isso. Deu um passo para trás e encostou-se de vez na parede, sendo prensado pelo primo ali mesmo.

O rosto de Kyou aproximou-se do ouvido de Yuki, e ele sussurrou:

- Venci.

Os olhos de Yuki se arregalaram e ele encarou Kyou, desentendido. Era isso? Toda aquela provocação era para dizer que havia vencido? Ah, não! Yuki não permitiria aquela cena toda só para ganhar um mero 'venci'.

Mudando drasticamente de atitude, Yuki inclinou-se para frente e colou seus lábios ao do primo, que ficou em choque. Yuki o estava beijando! Yuki, seu odiado primo, a ratazana. E para piorar, Kyou não conseguia rejeitá-lo – muito pelo contrario, correspondeu! Talvez fossem os hormônios que incitassem Yuki a fazer aquilo, pensou o gato.

'Seu idiota! Para de ficar contestando e aproveita!' Ouviu uma voz dizer em sua cabeça.

Os braços de Kyou, ainda que timidamente, envolveram a cintura de Yuki, eliminando qualquer espaço existente entre seus corpos. De maneira possessiva, fez com que sua língua adentrasse a boca do menor, arrancando um gemido abafado dele. Yuki não ofereceu resistência a invasão de Kyou, permitindo que o primo praticamente brincasse com a língua em sua boca; De fato, aquilo era delicioso!

O melhor de tudo era que Kyou estava correspondendo perfeitamente. Àquele ponto, o coração de Yuki estava praticamente saltando fora de seu peito e, embora muito envolvido com o calor do momento, suas mãos estavam ligeiramente geladas. O suor frio contrastava com o rubor em sua bochecha.

Quando respirar se tornou impossível, os garotos precisaram se separar. Yuki ofegava, evitando encarar Kyou. O que aconteceria agora? O primo provavelmente iria explodir, negar o que fizera até a morte e culpar somente Yuki pelo acontecido. Típico dele...

Yuki se preparou para a provável decepção, fechando os olhos e esperando pacientemente por um pronunciamento do primo. Mas, esse pronunciamento não veio. Em vez disso, ao abrir os olhos, ele viu Kyou novamente muito próximo e sentiu-se agarrado por ele, que roubou um novo beijo.

Aquela reação Yuki com certeza não esperava. Será então, que o primo também possuía alguma atração por ele? Seria possível?

O jovem de cabelos roxos sentiu-se carregado pelo maior, que ainda não havia descolado os lábios dos seus. Kyou subiu as escadas carregando Yuki, abriu a porta de seu quarto com os pés e com eles, a fechou em seguida, deitando Yuki delicadamente sobre a cama.

O rato sentiu-se coberto por leves beijos e carícias, levando seu corpo a sofrer de freqüentes espasmos de não se sabe o quê. Sua respiração estava irregular. Sentia algo ali embaixo protestar a cada toque de Kyou, quer fosse em seu rosto, quer fosse em seu tórax.

"Deus, o que ele está fazendo?" Pensou, cobrindo o rosto com o braço.

De repente, Yuki sentiu as caricias e os beijos cessarem. Abriu os olhos, amargurado por suas ondas elétricas de prazer terem sido interrompidas.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou rouco.

Kyou estava ajoelhado sobre o menor.

- É que eu... Eu acho melhor parar.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir... Você sabe... Controlar-me... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Sinto-me tão estranho!

- Como assim?

- Eu te quero, droga! Eu não sei que merda você fez, mas agora eu sinto que se não te possuir vou morrer!

Yuki calou-se ao ouvir tal declaração. Kyou não o encarava, apenas olhava para o lado, completamente corado e emudecido.

- Gato estúpido...

- O que?

- Você fica dizendo essas coisas, mas só se preocupa em se controlar, e controlar. Quando foi que eu disse para você parar, hein?

- Então, você...

- Só pare se eu mandar – ordenou, puxando Kyou pela camisa e fazendo com que ele caísse por cima de seu corpo – E o que eu quero agora é que você me possua.

Kyou ainda ficou um tempo encarando Yuki, perplexo. Mas não resistiu àquele convite tentador. Delicadamente, pousou as mãos sobre o rosto do mais baixo e iniciou uma seqüência de beijos por toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Mordiscava cada ponto do local, arrancando gemidos baixos de Yuki. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos do gato percorriam a alva pele do outro por debaixo da camisa.

Seus dedos encontraram um tímido mamilo esquerdo, e começaram a cutucá-lo delicadamente, em um movimento de vai e vem, até fazê-lo eriçar por completo. O corpo de Yuki se arqueou com aquela provocação.

- Ahh, Kyou...

As mãos de Kyou passaram a acariciar as costas de Yuki, enquanto ele ocupava a boca do rato com vários beijos urgentes, repletos de desejo. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos do rato enlaçaram o pescoço do outro para fazer com que ele se aproximasse o quanto pudesse. Seus dedos arranhavam a parte exposta da nuca do gato.

Kyou, com uma velocidade incrível, desabotoou a camisa de Yuki, pondo-a em um canto qualquer da cama. Levantou-se por um instante para admirar aquele belo corpo que parecia ter sido esculpido por deuses.

- O que foi?

- Nada... – disse balançando a cabeça – Estava apenas te admirando. – completou.

- Gato estúpido! – murmurou um Yuki corado.

- Rato maldito... – sussurrou Kyou aos pés do ouvido do outro, mordiscando-o para provocar.

Inexplicavelmente, toda a raiva que havia se concentrado ao longo dos anos havia se dissipado do peito de Kyou, no momento em que Yuki o beijou pela primeira vez. Era estranho admitir, mas aquele realmente havia sido o primeiro beijo de ambos.

Amantes... Essa talvez fosse a denominação mais provável para se referir a Kyou e Yuki Sohma naquele momento, deitados sobre a cama, em um quarto iluminado somente pelos ocasionais raios que surgiam no céu.

Kyou retirou sua própria camisa, expondo sua pele bronzeada e seu tórax bem definido. O tom rosa nas bochechas de Yuki só fez se fortalecer mais, sua respiração falhou por um momento. Kyou abraçou Yuki, beijando-o novamente. Contudo, agora, não havia mais camisas para atrapalhar um contato maior entre seus corpos.

As mãos do amaldiçoado pelo gato percorriam as costas de seu amado livremente, traçando linhas imaginárias aleatórias por onde passava o que causou arrepios por todo o corpo de Yuki.

- Bichano, pare de me torturar – sussurrou para Kyou.

- Não – sibilou, com a voz carregada de sensualidade.

Kyou resolveu que já estava na hora de agir. Guiou suas mãos até uma saliência presente na calça de Yuki, e a apertou. Flashes de luz tomaram conta dos olhos de Yuki, arrancando parte de sua consciência. As mãos de Kyou passaram a acariciar a protuberância, rapidamente.

- Você gosta?

Yuki, que cobria o rosto com o braço novamente, apenas assentiu. Kyou apertou novamente, fazendo com que Yuki arqueasse o corpo.

- Responde.

- S... Sim... – Disse rouco.

Kyou aproximou as mãos da calça de Yuki, manobrando a fim de conseguir se livrar dela. O rato sentiu-se parcialmente envergonhado quando se viu apenas de cueca na frente de Kyou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, condenando-se por agir tão infantilmente.

- O que foi? Por que cobriu o rosto?

- É que eu estou... Estou com um pouco de vergonha...

Kyou franziu o cenho.

- Vergonha?

- Eu nunca fiquei assim na frente de ninguém antes... Sinto-me tão estranho.

Kyou levou as mãos à boca para abafar o riso.

- Ei, por que você está rindo?

- Desculpe, desculpe, mas eu nunca sequer imaginei que um dia o "príncipe" iria ficar sem jeito na frente de alguém.

- Eu sou humano também. – emburrou-se virando a cara. Arrependido de ter quebrado aquele clima perfeito.

- Eu sei que é – disse, virando de volta para si o rosto de Yuki. Seu olhar penetrante atingiu-o em cheio – E por isso, o que eu mais quero nesse momento é te dar o máximo de prazer possível. Quero provar que eu posso satisfazer o _meu_ príncipe – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-lhe arrepiar.

Kyou voltou à atividade anterior, agora retirando a cueca branca de Yuki de seu caminho e expondo assim, seu membro alvo e ereto. Sugestivamente, a língua do gato deslizou por seus lábios, resultado daquela visão que havia obtido. Mergulhou entre as pernas de Yuki e, sem rodeios, abocanhou seu pênis.

Yuki só pôde sentir fortes espasmos de prazer percorrerem seu corpo e emitir gemidos atordoados. Sentiu algo que pareciam cócegas, presumindo que poderia ser a língua de Kyou brincando ali embaixo. Instintivamente, guiou suas mãos até a cabeça do outro, agarrando seus cabelos com força para assim poder resistir àquela novidade chamada prazer.

Houve um ponto em que Kyou resolveu aumentar a intensidade daquela 'brincadeira', o que arrancou mais sussurros sem sentido de Yuki. Sua consciência só lhe permitia dizer:

- Kyou... Está indo...

Kyou sentiu algo espesso de gosto estranho preencher sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu Yuki deixar escapar um grito rouco de prazer. O amaldiçoado pelo rato ofegava e o suor fez com que seus cabelos grudassem em seu rosto, proporcionando ao entorpecido Kyou uma visão luxuriante e culminando em um aumento de seu desejo em possuir de vez aquele garoto maravilhoso.

- Eu acho que não vou mais me segurar...

- Isso...Continue...Possua-me...Quero ser seu...

Livrando-se agora de sua própria calça, Kyou introduziu o dedo indicador na entrada de Yuki, roçando-o ali. Ao mesmo tempo, esticou-se para beijar o amante. Yuki deixou escapar um gritinho ao sentir um segundo dedo entrando em si. Aquela sim, era uma sensação estranha, mas nada comparada a que viria a seguir.

Kyou retirou ambos os dedos de Yuki, posicionando-o deitado a sua frente, com as pernas apoiadas em seu ombro e moveu-se para frente, introduzindo seu membro no amante. Aquele primeiro movimento gerou teimosas lagrimas nos olhos de Yuki.

- Desculpe, Yuki... Eu...

- Não, seu estúpido. Quantas vezes eu já disse que você só deve parar se eu disser? Dói um pouco, mas acho que passa, afinal, é a minha primeira vez.

Kyou assentiu, ainda apreensivo, e reiniciou o movimento de vai e vem. Gradualmente, aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e a freqüência dos gemidos de Yuki também aumentou.

- Ahh... Isso! Não para, por favor... Mais rápido...

Uma pequena gota de suor que havia se formado na testa de Kyou, percorreu seu rosto, pescoço, tórax, barriga e desapareceu em seu umbigo. Todo seu percurso foi acompanhado por Yuki, que no momento em que a gota completou seu caminho. Sentiu-se preenchido por alguma coisa e, por conta daquela sensação delirante, ejaculou também.

Kyou permitiu que seu corpo desabasse na cama, ao lado de Yuki e o abraçou, afundando sua cabeça no pescoço do ratinho. Permaneceram calados durante uns bons minutos, apenas curtindo aquele momento só deles.

- Kyou?

- Sim?

Yuki relutou um momento.

- O que vai ser de nós agora?

- O que você quer dizer? – Disse, levantando a cabeça.

- Nós... Vamos continuar sendo inimigos? Ou...

- Não diga besteiras! Como podemos ser inimigos depois disso?

- Mas então...

- Você é meu namorado agora, pode se contentar com isso – disse, virando o rosto enrubescido.

- Sou? – Perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a felicidade.

Kyou assentiu, ainda de costas, não podendo ver o largo sorriso que se formou no rosto de Yuki.

- Kyou... – Disse em um tom de voz mais sombrio.

- Huh?

- E o Akito? Se ele descobrir?

Kyou virou-se para o namorado, surpreso por aquela pergunta.

- Ele não vai descobrir. E mesmo que descubra, não vou permitir que faça nada com você.

Yuki acalmou-se por dentro. Aquelas palavras podiam não ser exatamente precisas, mas lhe proporcionaram uma paz interna.

- E quanto a Honda-san e o Shigure?

- Acho que a Tohru, se descobrir, não terá problemas com isso... Agora, o Shigure – disse, mudando o tom de voz para sombrio – tenho medo das possíveis fantasias que ele criaria...

Yuki riu com gosto.

- _Kyou-kun_ – Soou uma voz, da porta do quarto – Você viu o Yuki?

Kyou e Yuki se entreolharam, lívidos. Yuki rapidamente se levantou da cama, juntou suas roupas e se escondeu no closet de Kyou, que se cobriu com o lençol da cama, justamente no momento em que a maçaneta girou.

- Você viu o Yuki? – Perguntou Shigure, com a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- Não – engoliu seco.

Os olhos de Shigure pareceram analisar todo aquele ambiente. Finalmente, seus olhos voltaram a pousar sobre Kyou e um sorriso pervertido ao cubo se formou em seus lábios.

- Se fingissem assim com Akito, jamais sairiam ilesos.

Kyou ficou da cor do vinho.

- Mas não se preocupe! Esse vai ser nosso segredinho, Kyo _sa-fa-di-nho_!

E fechou rapidamente a porta para escapar de uma travesseirada.

---

Eu já tinha esse fic há um tempão, mas só fui postar agora porque o Hokuto só terminou de betar há pouco tempo. Anyway, espero que tenham gostado! E, evitando trocadilhos idiotas, eu não como gato e rato ¬¬

K.I


End file.
